


#12 Goodbye It Is

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Series: Santa Claus Is Coming To Town [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas Angst, F/M, I saw the prompt and I decided it couldn't really be any other pairing, I struggled with actually writing the letter, Lots of Angst, but I thiink it works, christmassy badness, it's a bit of a weird one, santa claus is coming to town, so it's a little strange, xmas advent calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a few months after Allison’s death, and Scott receives her goodbye letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#12 Goodbye It Is

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Get letter from a dead person you used to love”
> 
> As always feedback/criticism/comments/requests/prompts are extremely welcome. I have at least 25 days of this and so any more prompts would be great.
> 
> You can also read this on my AO3 account.

The look on Chris’ face had left Scott feeling nervous and empty. The man’s voice had never risen above a croak as he had mentioned clearing Allison’s things away for Christmas. It had been months since she was gone, and they all still felt her loss like it was yesterday. In fact, Scott was surprised Chris had already got round to clearing out her stuff. Hunters’ training, he guessed. They cleared up and moved on, even if they could only physically do that. Chris was never going to get anywhere even close to ‘cleared up and moved on’, but at least he was taking steps. Scott just hoped it wasn’t too soon.

A sense of foreboding had slipped down his spine when the thick crunchy envelope had been slipped into his hands. The swirly writing across the front showed itself to be Allison’s own curly font. Each black letter was just one more harsh piece of evidence that she was no longer around. He didn’t know what it was, but it just felt so final.

So in a characteristically mature style, he left it alone and pretended that it didn’t exist. The letter spent a week sat on his desk, absolutely terrifying him. He did anything and everything else he could to avoid it (even his schoolwork). Bu its menacing presence just wouldn’t let him be and left him tossing and turning for hours on end. 

Eventually he decided he couldn’t take it anymore. He flicked the dim lamp on, bathing his room in an eerie glow. Slowly he pulled the letter towards him, careful not to press too hard with his fingertips. Whatever was in there, he didn’t want to mar it.

Even with his werewolf skills he had to squint under the faint light, tracing the writing with his fingers. After what felt like hours of empty staring, he finally plucked up the courage to draw the pages of the letter out of the envelope with a rough scratching noise.

Dear Scott, 

With everything that’s been going on recently, I just thought that it was time to write something like this. None of us know how much longer we have left, and at the danger of sounding morbid, I want to be prepared. The fact that you’ve found this means that I’m probably dead. It’s not that I’m not scared, because I am. I am absolutely terrified. But I’m used to death, I know what it means for people, and I want a chance to make my last mark. It feels like we’ve all been thrown into this world with no preparation and I just have this horrible feeling that someone is going to get hurt. And just in case that person is me, I don’t want to leave without saying goodbye.

Writing a letter is awkward, it’s something you do because your mom nags you to keep in touch with your weird aunt. If there is one thing we can agree on, it’s that you’re not my weird aunt. But a letter felt like the only way I’d have to leave you a proper message.

A lot has happened between us recently. We’re not together, and we haven’t been for a while. But that doesn’t mean my feelings magically disappeared. I still love you, and I always will. And I’m pleased for you, I’m really happy you found Kira. Keep searching for your happiness.

That being said, I need you to make me a promise Scott. I’m not going to pretend the end of my life is the be all and end all of everyone else’s. But I need you to make sure that everyone keeps it together. I need to know that everyone will keep going, keep fighting and that they will all be safe. You’re the only person who could make a difference like that. You draw people to you Scott, like a moth to a flame. I just want to make sure that no one gets burnt. So look after everyone, particularly my dad, he’ll need a firm hand to help him through. Most importantly take care of yourself.

I guess what I’m really trying to say is goodbye.

So goodbye it is,  
A

Silently he surveyed the letter. It took several read-throughs before Scott finally felt like he had done it justice. It was so short. And it said so little. How could she leave something like this, without leaving more. Of all the emotions he’d been expecting when he opened the letter, Scott hadn’t expected to feel anger. Unreasonable anger, but no less potent all the same. Careful not to tear the paper, or smudge it with his tears, he gently placed it back down on his desk. The rest of the night yielded no sleep, as he curled up on his side, quietly howling to himself. 

When his mom came in to wake him up the next morning, it only took her one glance at the letter before she had her arms around him. The comforting scratch of her hand through his hair, and the way her other palm rested against his shoulder actually seemed to help. Scott had no idea how long they laid there together, it was at least until he’d cried himself out. But eventually he was able to untangle himself with a grateful smile. They had the pack Christmas party today. And they needed it, needed the boost to moral, the attempt at normality. Allison was right. Everyone needed to keep going, and Scott needed to be a part of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my tumblr (justlikedaylightsavingstime) or my LJ (roastspud)


End file.
